Lies
by jaya2
Summary: Fluffy YamazakixSyaoran from Yamazaki's POV. shonen ai


Lies   
POV, Fluff, One shot  
Yammazaki x Syaoran  
  
A liar. When you get down to it that is what I am. For as long as I can remember I have lied, but I never thought it could do any harm. I had never lied about any thing important or even told white lies. The lies were always so outrageous that no one could believe them. Only one person I have meet believes every thing I say.  
Syaoran, sweet, innocent, and unbelievably gullible, Syaoran. I remember the first day he joined our class. I wanted to see how much I could get him to do claming it was Japanese custom. He did every thing I told him, and at times I could barely hold my laughter. Many of the other boys could not. Eventually I told the same outrageous lies I told every one, and to my humor he believed every thing. By then most kids knew not to believe every thing I said, but Syaoran did. And he never learned not to.  
I don't know when it came about, but eventually I thought of him as more than someone that I liked to play mind games with. I began to think of him as a friend, But instead of letting up on the weird lies, I told him more. And he still believed. The strange thing is that no matter how far fetched the lies he always believed me, and I never thought the lies could hurt him or even my self.  
I know that Chiharu always would warn me about my habit, but I never listened. In Jr. High she even told me the story of the boy who cried wolf, and tried to drill the moral into my head. I merely laughed it off, believing there was a difference in my tall tales and crying wolf. Deep down though I knew there wasn't. By then even Sakura Kinomoto didn't believe every thin I said. And any time I opened, my mouth all would look at Chiharu, and she would either nod her head in affirmative or shake it in negative. That is all but Syaoran, who still believed all that I said.  
As I began to notice this I still told Syaoran outrageous things, but now with the need to test his faith in me. Quickly I cared for him more than any one, because he was the only one that trusted me.  
Oddly enough the biggest lie I told every one believed, even my self. In the first year of High School I went out with Chiharu. Everyone expected it. She new me more than anyone, but after a month I couldn't stand it. For me kissing her was like kissing my sister, but I didn't tell her because I didn't want to hurt her. I also began to figure out the difference between romantic love and the love of a friend, and I fell in love for the first time.  
Luckily Chiharu broke it off after two months. She told me that I was an annoying brother, not a boy friend; I laughed I was so happy.  
Now though I had a new and bigger problem. I realized how important to me Syaoran really was. Other than Chiharu he was my only real friend, and   
I found myself trying not to lie to him now I was fearful of losing him. My hormones also began to react to Syaoran in a was that they never reacted toward Chiharu. I would spend half the night lying in bed thinking about Syaoran, and wondering how his lips tasted like.  
I was fearful of telling him about the way I felt, but talking to him and not telling him felt like lying. And I had grown sick of lying. Most kids don't trust me and avoid me. I have only two real friends, but they don't know me. All because of all the lies I've told, and they would haunt me again.  
I had finally collected the courage to tell Syaoran how much I care for him. He exploded. He yelled at me, and told me hateful things. That didn't surprise me at all. What did was what he called me. He didn't call me a faggot or a sick pervert. He screamed liar. He phrased it in many ways, but every thing added up to liar. I never realized that I hurt him so much till that day.   
Syaoran told me that he was tiered of being the butt end of sick jokes and lies. Once he started yelling I wasn't slur he would stop, and I hoped he would kill me and get it over with.  
In one last futile attempt I told him it was the truth. Syaoran gave me a hateful glare and left.  
Here I am three days latter wondering what to do. Should I try to apologize, or forget Syaoran? I doubt that Syaoran would even listen to me, every time I've tried to speak to him but he walks off. And I doubt I could forget him.  
"Yamazaki." I turn my head to look at Syaoran holding his lunch, and standing next to the table I'm sitting at in the cafeteria. "Can I sit hear?" He asks, and I nod unable to speak I'm so surprised.  
I watch Syaoran sit and pick up his fork, but all he accomplishes with it is to rearrange his food. Deciding that Syaoran did not sit here to eat I open my mouth to apologize, but Syaoran beats me. "I'm sorry."  
"Why?" I ask. I don't see a reason for him to apologize.  
Syaoran looks at me like I'm stupid, as he answers, "I yelled at you, and over reacted." His expression now looks like a child caught in the act of hiding a broken vase, and he adds, "I know it upset you. You haven't spoken at all in the past three days."  
The guilt in Syaoran's face makes me sick, and I have to remove it some how. "It's all right, I deserved it." I can't help it as tears fall, I feel so horrid, and I feel like ripping my heart out. "I never new that I hurt you so much." I continue shakily. "I wish I could stop lying. I've been trying for months, but I don't seem to be able to." I'm breaking down, and I breathe in deeply trying to stop shaking.  
Suddenly I feel a warm hand cover mine, and it gave mine a gentle squeeze. I open my eyes, and I barley whisper, "I love you, Syaoran, and I'd rather die than lie about that."  
I look up at Syaoran, who is thinking. Finally to my relief he speaks. "So it's not a joke?"  
Silently I nod my head, and Syaoran blushes in response. He is so adorable when he blushes I can't help but to stair and smile. He blushes even more and realizes he is holding my hand and pulls away. Not wanting to end the contact I quickly grab his hand. He still blushes and I chuckle.   
"What do you think about me, Syaoran?"  
Syaoran looks at the floor shyly, and answers. "I'm glad it's not a joke because I think I love you too."   
With that I lose my restraint and I don't even care that we're in the cafeteria when I kiss him. I brush my lips ageist his, felling their supple curves. Not long after I've begun the kiss he participates with trembling lips. I swipe y tongue ageist his lips and find out what I've longed to know. They're both spicy and sweet just like Syaoran. He then lets out a whimper, as I finally and reluctantly pull away.  
Before I know it I whisper, "Did you know the first kiss ever recorded happened in Babylo..." and out of nowhere comes Chiharu to hit me on the head.  
"I thought by now you would have learned your lesson." She scolds.  
I look at Syaoran, and answer, "I have. I just don't know if I can put the knowledge to work." I smile mischievously at Chiharu's frowning face, and look at Syaoran who's shrugging. I laugh.  
  
  
  
Yamazaki "Did you know Emperor Penguins get up to 2 meters tall?"  
  
Chiharu "You're lying again Yamazaki-kun."  
  
Yamazaki "It's the truth! When they say emperor you know they have to be big. The biggest ever sighted was over 9 meters tall."  
  
  
Yamazaki "Don't you know? Badminton is a proper dueling sport that dates back to ancient Rome. The person who loses is in really deep trouble."  
  
  
  
Yamazaki "Those must be convenient charms. Charms began in China, where they'd take a good luck charm and seal it in a bag."  
  
Sakura "Really?"  
  
Naoko "Sounds like the truth this time."  
  
Chiharu "Just wait."  
  
Yamazaki "The ancient seals were incredibly big. They were about 10 meters long. They were so hard to carry around that they made bags for them."  
  
Sakura "But even if you folded something that size, wouldn't it still be big?"  
  
Yamazaki "Yep! So the bags were big and everyone had to drag them around."  
  
Syaoran "I've never heard of that!" note: Not fooled for once.  
  
Yamazaki "Hmmm. I guess it doesn't work with Li knowing about China." 


End file.
